A vibrating device for measuring the attenuation characteristics of a hydraulic shock absorber used in a suspension device of a vehicle, such as an automobile or the like, is disclosed in “Cylindrical shock absorber for vehicle standard suspension” (p. 11–p. 12, 30th Mar. 1992, Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan, Inc.)